Access the consequences of adolescent childbearing for subsequent fertility. This analysis should be based on a 1971 an 1975 CPS, 1971 National Fertility Survey and the 1973 National Survey on Family Growth. Analysis hshould take the form of a descriptive analysis and life table analysis. Access the consequences of adolescent childbearing for future marital experiences. Access the consequence of adolescent childbearing for socioeconomic status.